No place like home
by QueenSara
Summary: Contemos historias cortas de la relación de Lacie y sus gemelas. Puede que en ningún momento cruzaron palabra, pero hay cosas que las unen de distintas maneras.
1. La Melodía

Bueno decidí iniciar unos cortos de Pandora Hearts y para ser más específica, será solamente por ahora de Lacie, Alice y Alyss. Puesto que para mí punto deberían de haber tenido un poco de contar una historia de ellas tres. Por lo que espero que les guste el corto.

* * *

La Melodía

Centrándose en una sillón se encuentra una chica castaña de cabello largo con un vestido guinda, piel blanca y unos ojos púrpuras cubiertos de lágrimas que a su vez intenta secarse con su mano, mientras que a su lado se encuentra una chica igual a ella físicamente a excepción de su cabellos blanco como la nieve al igual que si vestido. Son gemelas, ambas se encuentran sentadas en el sueña una frente a otra.

— Alice ¿Ya estás mejor?

Pregunta la chica blanca mientras desviaba su mirada triste a la habitación negra en la que se encontraban ambas, a pesar de todo lo sucedido era inevitable que esto pasará.

— No… ¡No lo estoy! —grito aquella chica de cabello castaño con rabia mientras más lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos—. ¡No lo acepto!

La chica blanca solo se acerco a ella para tomarla de los hombros suavemente y encararla cara a cara mostrando una ligera sonrisa, mientras que la contraria solo miraba confundida. Atrayendo la hacia ella y rodearla con sus brazos en un intento de reconocimiento. El haberle devuelto sus memorias no era correcto, pero ella lo necesitaba después de todo lo que ha pasado.

— Alyss… —llamo de una manera seca con un tono triste mientras correspondía al abrazo—. No quiero perder lo más preciado para mí. A Oz y a ti.

— Alice…

Ambas se hundieron en un profundo abrazo reconfortante al final a cabo ellas eran iguales ambas son Alice.

En eso una melodía empieza a sonar a la lejanía cada vez más sonando cerca ocasionando que ambas gemelas se separan para buscar con la Prada el origen de aquella melodía tan triste, pero a su vez tan familiar. Alice se para del suelo para caminar unos pasos sin entender de donde llegaba.

— Esa melodía proviene del reloj de Oz.

— No, es un eco de voz.

Alice voltea a su hermana gemela quien no sé a levantado.

— ¿Un eco?

— Está canción está resonando en el núcleo del abismo, es una canción que es grabada por ella misma y se queda en un mismo lugar, para calmar al que no tiene nombre…

— No entiendo… por qué se siente tan cálido.

Se acerca a la sillón para tomar asiento algo confusa mientras esa canción que sigue sonando se hace sonar con más claridad, es una voz lo que puede entender. ¿De quién será? Ni ella lo misma ahora que vas pueden estar juntas puede saber con seguridad que desde que ella nació esa canción siempre ha estado presente hasta el momento este momento.

— Esa canción es de ella.

Hablo Alyss quien se estaba apenas levantando para tomar asiento a lado de Alice y poder mirando la habitación como si fuera algo nuevo.

— ¿Ella? ¿quién?

Pregunta la azabache.

— Lacie.

— Sentencio la chica albina quien mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ese nombre lo había visto grabado en una tumba cuando… —carraspeo un poco—. Jack me lo mostró, el dijo que ella era una importante persona para Glen.

— Hace tiempo yo tuve la culpa de que Oz perdiera uno de sus cuerpos.

— ¿Eh?

— Yo le encargué a Oz que entregara las memorias que no fueron dañadas por el núcleo y dárselas a Jack.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio pues al parecer no notaron cuando se había silenciado la melodía, por lo que ahora sólo quedaba esperar el fin de todo.

— Esto es triste el que no hayamos podido conocerla.

Hablo con ligera calma Alice mientras que su gemela la mira algo confusa por sus palabras.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Pues…hubo un tiempo en que pude observar cómo es que todos tiene una persona a la que admiran, un ejemplo Oz quería la atención de su padre quien sólo lo ignoraba. Por lo que sí mis cálculos correctos ella es algo de nosotras ¿no?

Pregunto inocentemente mientras sonreía a su hermano gemela, al igual que esta le devolvía la sonrisa. Sin duda ella sería siempre Alice.

— A pesar que no está aquí, aún podemos decir que gracias a ella estamos aquí. Alice si ella estuviera aquí ¿Qué harías?

— Pues supongo que…quisiera un abrazo por parte de ella.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué?

Pasaron unos minutos para que la azabache pudiera contestar.

— Eso es lo que hace una familia supongo…y tal vez para que ella ya no se sienta tan sola como nosotras.

Alyss solo le sonrió para volver a abrazarla y notar que en ese momento la melodía volvía a sonar, esa canción tan triste y tan hermosa demostraba la soledad que se sintió estar en ese lugar. Pero igual era tan cálida que ambas gemelas entre sí abrazo podían jurar que su presencia se encontraba ahí.

Sin duda las gemelas desde sus inicios pensaban que estaban solas y que nadie quería estar con ellas, pero su equivocación fue el ignorar aquella melodía que desde que nacieron estuvo ahí. Lacie no pudo llegar a conocer a Alice y Alyss, como tampoco a ellas. Su única conexión que tenían era por aquella canción triste que siempre sonaba. Una imagen borrosa de una chica de cabello negro largo, ojos rojos acompañada de un vestido morado y piel blanca aparece frente a ellas como un recuerdo borroso. Está quién se encuentra sentada en la torre con una mano en si vientre y a su vez cantando de manera baja. Por unos momentos sintieron algo triste y feliz quemando se por dentro.

— Alyss… ¿Qué fue?

— No sé

Ambas quedaron pensativa por unos segundos para que después la chica albina se levantara y alzará sus manos arriba de ella con una risa, llamando la atención de la gemela.

— Sin duda no sabemos que es, pero en cierta forma eso quiere decir que realmente hubo alguien que realmente estuvo a nuestro lado y sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Es gracioso después de todo este tiempo ja

— Supongo que tienes razón…

La azabache se levanta y se coloca a lado de su hermana para verse con una sonrisa, como si ambas tuvieran una comunicación creada para ellas, no era esperarse después de todos ellas dos juntas son Alice.

No era necesario decir otra cosa más.

Ella ya no se encuentra en este mundo.

Pero ellas son el legado de ella.

A pesar de no haber conocido nada de ella o una de la otra, siempre estarán conectadas a través de la melodía.

— Gracias Lacie.

Ríe la gemela de cabellera castaña.

— ¿Por?

— Por qué sin ella nosotras no estaríamos aquí, a pesar de todo lo que a sucedido ella realmente…nos dio una oportunidad de vivir.

Ambas gemelas se miran cómplices para que cada una tome asienta en el sillón de cada una dándose la espalda y tomar una postura relajantes. Como si ahora estuvieran esperando.

Sin duda la melodía es triste y cálida para ellas, puesto que es para ellas una forma de decir que la soledad es tan triste, pero igual es un regalo de ella.

 _A pesar de que nunca te conocimos y solamente puedo aguardar memorias tristes, errores que se han cometido. Yo sé que tú causaste que el núcleo no se sintiera solo, le diste vida a Oz y sin igual tú mayor acto que para algunos fue una sorpresa, otros las odian._

 _Tú qué viste belleza de este mundo y su crueldad._

 _Vistes esos mundos que habitan en el Abismo._

 _Y aún así tú fin de la historia marco el inicio de otra._

 _Por eso te daremos las gracias, nosotras los dos cuerpos que dejaste atrás._

 _Porque nosotras dos somos Alice, somos iguales como desiguales._

 _Somos tus hijas._

 _Por eso queremos decirte nuestras últimas palabras aunque estas ya no te puedan alcanzar._

 _Gracias madre._

 _Por darnos está oportunidad de poder sentir y vivir._

 _Lacie Baskerville._

 _Niña del infortunio._


	2. Espera ¡No te vayas!

Espera… ¡No te vayas!

Una chica de blanco de hermoso ojos amatistas se encuentra en el suelo de una enorme habitación rodeada de varias muñecas y juguetes, sillones. Parecido a un cuento de hadas muy distorsionada, en su mayoría todo está lleno de color. Pero esta chica llamada la Voluntad del Abismo tiene sus ojos cristalinos las cuales bajan por sus mejillas sin parar está llevando sus manos a los costados de su cabeza intentando recordar.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Uugg! ¡¿No puedo recordar nada?! —los muñecos a su alrededor se estremecían ante lo que pudiera pasar—. ¿A quien olvido? ¿A quien lastime? ¿Estoy esperando a alguien?

Se preguntaba a si misma era muy confuso todo este problema, y por qué lo intentara ella no podía recordar nada. Solamente imágenes de sombras era lo que veía. ¿Por qué olvidó todo ella? ¿Había alguien ahí? ¿por qué se encontraba siempre sola en ese lugar?

No hay nada.

Todo lo que hiciera era en vano no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho antes, solamente el nombre de Jack. Imágenes cortas de un rubio de ojos esmeraldas con una sonrisa en su rostro se reflejaba, quería alcanzarlo y aún así se lo impedía ella misma.

¿Por qué?

Un estruendo de hizo presente llamando su atención y así poder frente a ella otra cadena más que venía, pero a diferencia de los demás venía con una noticia. Una nueva cadena andaba suelta.

¿Y cuál es el problema?

Esa cadena ha estado causando problemas, matando a las que andas libres. —su tono era bajo—. Y se hace llamar Alie el B-rabbit…

— ¿Alice? —dudosa observa la habitación en donde se encuentra quieta dejando que la cadena de marche—. Yo soy Alice…

Desde ese día empezó a acumular sensaciones vacías, al no poder dejar solo al núcleo siempre usaba un conejo blanco para observala. La primera vez se sorprendió por el hecho de que fuera parecida a ella y a su vez un dolor en su pecho se encontraba. Sentía curiosidad haciendo ella, su forma de ser. Hasta que decidió presentarse.

— Tu B-rabbit.

Hablo de manera tranquila a través del conteo blanco que se acerca a la chica azabache la cual se encontraba sentada.

— ¿Tú quien eres?

— Yo soy Alice.

Desconcertada la miro confundida.

— Así entonces igual soy Alice el B-rabbit. Ahora vete antes que te destruya como las demás cadenas.

Tan ruda.

—Eres tan descortés, y yo solo quería llevarme contigo.

— Ja si, he podido hablar de ti. Solamente juegas con todos aquí.

— No es verdad.

Tan cruel.

— Es verdad aquí te adoran y te temen, vives en un lugar de fantasía.

— Cállate.

Duele.

— Ya que oigo hablar de ti, supe que estás obsesionada con alguien que no vendrá.

— ¡Cállate!

Basta.

— B-rabbit… ¿Qué sabes de ti? Nada verdad —su tono de voz comenzó a sonar amenazador—. Lo único que sabes tu nombre o no Alice je

— Eso...

— No puedes decir nada por que no recuerdas nada. Dime ¿Qué hacías antes?

Sin más el conejo se retiró dejando a la azabache sola. No quería hacer eso, pero de alguna forma se sentía bien consigo misma. ¿Había alguna razón? No lo hay. Desde ese momento la voluntad del abismo iba en ocasiones hacia ella para molestar y con eso cada palabra que decía la cadena la hacia enojar. Su presencia se volvía pesada. Con el tiempo se preguntaba de su existencia de la cadena.

Pronto empezó a llenar su corazón de reconfortante hacia B-rabbit. No sabía por qué, pero así su tristeza era menos. Con el tiempo B-rabbit en ocasiones la estaba y era lo que más odiaba.

La odiaba.

Pero aún hay tristeza.

Ambas se hacían infelices. Pero era las únicas compañías.

Odiaba a B-rabbit.

Odiaba a la Voluntad del Abismo.

La presencia de ambas era casi prejudicial, no había modo que se soportarán y aún así en cierta forma se sentían bien consigo mismas. Lo único en común era su soledad.

Nada es para siempre.

Otro día sin tiempo en donde nada se reconoce pudo sentir la Voluntad del Abismo como una melodía resonaba casi tan nostálgica. La había escuchado antes y así vez sintió un mal presentimiento. ¿Qué era? No sabía.

Otra vez sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho y eso era significativo, Jack había venido al abismo finalmente. Su promesa no la cumplió lo que desánimo a la chica de cabello negro y la razón es que ella se fue con él.

Es injusto.

— B-rabbit… se lo llevó… lo alejó de mi —sus manos fueron se alzaba como si quisiera tocar el cielo—. La odio, la odio, la odio ¡La odio!

— Jaja Alice está enojada

Reinan esos muñecos en los estantes divertidamente.

— Me quito lo que más deseo… y yo le quitaré lo que desea…

Palabras que causan miedo. Y aún así no hay nada que temer. Su corazón está lleno de dolor y el querer conocer lo que hace odias a alguien.

Por qué a pesar de eso, odio el momento en que ella se fue, necesitaba que la chica igual a ella siguiera ahí. A quien odiaba realmente a ella o a él. No lo sabía. Su amor empezó a cegar lo que no podía ver, y empezó la ruleta del destino. Y aunque lo quisiera negar hubo un momento que quiso a B-rabbit, ahora sólo sentía una opresión y tristeza nuevamente.

La tristeza es remplazada por otro sentimiento de odio. A lo que ya no puedes tener.

¿Por qué nacieron ella?

¿Era necesaria su existencia?

Todo lo destruye.

Su presencia le causa dolor. Está claro si ella no existiera, podría ser feliz.

* * *

 **tamago yo gohan-aru** : Gracias sin duda era lo que intentaba transmitir, a pesar de que costó algo. Estoy de acuerdo ya que no lo mostraron hubiera sido algo lindo. Sin duda espero que sigas estas cortas historias. Gracias por leer :3


	3. Para ellas

Para ellas.

La brisa está soplando levemente en la noche fría y oscura, por lo que es aproximadamente alrededor de la madrugada. En una torre se encuentra una chica posada en el marco de la ventana observando el manto oscuro que cubre el lugar con una respiración tranquila, faltaba poco para que llegara el día por el cual ella espero. Y aún así por qué dudaba. Es verdad ya no era ella sola si no había otra persona que estaba en sus pensamientos. Lleva su mano derecha a su veinte donde acaricia sobre la ropa liviana de color blanco.

Un bebé.

Su mente estaba revuelta una vez que ella se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, ya no podía hacer nada todo ya estaba decidido. Pero sin embargo el pensar que pasaría después de que ella ya no estuviera le debatía sus recuerdos.

El momento que llegó a la mansión.

Cuando conoció al núcleo.

El día que conoció a Jack.

Esos momentos que pasó junto con su hermano.

Muchas cosas buenas estaban en su vida, pero nada dura para siempre.

— Me pregunto si está bien lo que hago ¿Cómo te sentirás? ¿Serás feliz? Ni yo lo sé —baja su mirada al suelo—. Me gustaría saber qué pasará.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Y aún así deja escapar un suspiro.

— Me hubiera gustado conocerte a ti quién crece dente de mí.

Palabras ciertas. Y vacías. Nada es perfecto en este mundo y ella lo sabía al final este mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas que nadie podía ver. Sin embargo también hay cosas del mundo que son injustas. Ella quiere saber aún más cosas. ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto de su vida?

— Este mundo es tan cruel y tan hermoso que aún así no puedo evitar pensar en lo solo que se va sentir —deja escapar un suspiro pesado—. Sin que esté yo.

Ser egoísta es parte de un humano y ella lo era, ahora sólo podía pensar en si misma y el bebé que ahora se encuentra en su interior. Su bebé de nadie más. Para su consuelo hay una forma de hacerse sentir bien cantando esa canción suya que siempre canta de forma angelical. La única diferencia es que está vez es una melodía triste. De repente con sumo cuidado caminado a un rincón de la habitación y tomar con sus manos un conteo de felpa para sostenerlo entre sus manos y observar esos ojos que tiene. Vuelve al marco de la puerta colocando al peluche a lado de ella para que igual observé esa noche estrellada en la que ambos se encontraban.

Mañana devolvería al conejo con la presencia del núcleo.

El día de la ceremonia llego como si el viento volará.

Una chica de cabello negro se encontraba parada con una mirada hacia observando a distancia y disfrutando de lo último que queda. No hay vuelta a tras y aún así duda para acariciar su vientre en una forma delicada. Observando que es su turno de entra en la escena sonríe y deja escapar un suspiro caminando con determinación para quedar enfrente de un chico de cabello negro y ojos amatistas.

Se arrodilla para sentir la mano del contrario sobre su cabeza. Las palabras que decía él era tan frías y aún así pudo sentir la tristeza de eso. Pudo notar que todo este tiempo el siempre estuvo al tanto de su preocupación. Odiaba verlo así. Después de todo es su hermano.

— Lacie Baskerville —se estremece al escuchar su nombre—. Con mis cadenas de la convicción… —su corazón cada vez más palpita—. Yo te juzgare.

Silencio.

El está sufriendo, sin importar que ella no aguanta esa expresión de Oswaldo o mejor dicho el nuevo Glen, no hay me que temer algún día esto llegaría inevitablemente. Por lo que esboza una sonrisa retadora ante él. Si ella se iría sería con esa sonrisa egoísta de sí misma.

— ¿Qué sucede hermano? —su tono se vuelve seguro y a la vez en tono egocéntrico—. Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Asombrado por unos segundos observó y con seguridad prosigue manteniendo su temor dentro de sí mismo.

— Tu pecado… —observa esos cabellos negros que caen en los hombros de ella—. Es el haber nacido con los ojos del niño del infortunio. Lo que amenaza la paz del Abyss.

Quita la mano de ella para poder observar bien que ella sigue sonriendo de la misma manera de siempre con una mirada de superioridad y calmada, pronto una luz se hace presente bajo ella en la cual salen cadenas diversos.

En ese momento ella solo puede sentir esa masa de energía que emerge poco a poco para ver que cadenas empiezan a envolver sus manos , pies y cuello. En lo que su mirada se encuentra arriba pérdida bajando poco a poco. Sin duda este sería su último suspiro en este mundo, no hay marcha atrás. Sin más baja su mirada para ver de reojo de lado sorprendiéndose de ver frente a ella las figuras de personas desconocidas bajando. Y entre una de ellas se encontraba su hermano.

Eso debe ser.

Antes había escuchado que era posible cambiar el paso, sería posible que el. Si, no hay duda. El estaba por cambiar el mundo .

— Hermano…

Deja escapar un suspiro con las palabras que más calidez le causan, después de todo ella tenía el papel de cambiar esta historia sin fin. Que podía hacer solo observar ahora. Esos ojos que vio era de arrepentimiento el debía saber que a pesar de todo ella nunca fue infeliz y menos ahora.

— Lo siento…

Sus últimas palabras esas serían, y es por qué a pesar de todo. Ella realmente lamentaba haber hecho sentir a su hermano tan mal y el dejar a su bebé.

Ni más ni menos todo fue rápido cuando fue llevada a las profundidades del abismo y poder contemplar el manto negro sintiéndose aprisionada, este es el fin. Sin embargo su vida fue plena nunca más volvería ver el mundo, sin embargo una vida se va y otra llega a este mundo.

Hay algo que es para ellas y antes de poder decir algo más tarareo esa canción hasta el final. Su canción. El legado que ella deja.

Cierra sus ojos para siempre.

Dos niñas se encuentra juntas en una habitación con una leve sonrisa abrazando cada quien un con un peluche de un conejo. Basta sin ningún conocimiento de quién o cómo llegaron a este lugar. Lo único que tiene presente es que ese conejo estaba con ellas en todo tiempo.

Dicho y hecho ahora el abismo no estaría solo nunca más o eso se pensaba, sin embargo la vida da crueles vueltas. No hay forma de saberlo ahora sólo queda vivir su momento. Personas que ya no están y otras que vienen. Así es la vida.

Una de las gemelas empieza tararea una canción triste y hermosa a su vez, no saben de quién es y aún así ellas saben que es para ellas. Una canción hecha para ellas.

Ella ya no está aqui. Y nunca más lo hará.

* * *

Bueno otro corto, ya lo tenía preparado. Intenté hacerlo de la mejor manera ;-;

 **Tamago to gohan-aru** : Me alegra saber que sigues comentando estás pequeñasestas pequeñas historias. Intento poberñe el carácter de cada personaje. Intentare hacer más cortos acerca de la relación de Alice y Alyss. Espero que sigas comentando y te siga gustando la historia :''D


	4. Lo que ambas querían ver

Lo que ambas querían ver.

Nos situamos en un lugar oscuro, en donde no puede haber otras existencias más que solo ellas, por qué en este lugar es donde sus mentes de juntan. La razón por qué ambas son Alice. Ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas en el sillón que siempre estaba iluminado por una luz, ambas dándose la espalda con un silencio que reinaba el lugar. Aunque ambas lucían iguales había claras diferencias el color de su cabello y su forma de ser, cada una tenía pensamientos distintos. Ellas sabían que afuera nadie las podría querer, ellas mismas son una amenaza para el mundo, siempre habían escuchado eso hasta ahora. Ellas no deberían existir.

La gemela de cabello castaño tenía una mirada abajo mientras sus manos estaban hechos puños, ahora que podía recordar todo quería acomodar sus ideales ahora, con el hecho de que hacer. El hecho de que ella ya no pudiera estar más en el mundo le desagradaba la idea, como el hecho de que su sirviente la hubiera rechazado. Odiaba todo esto, estaba volviendo a pasar lo mismo que en la tragedia de Sablier, ella perdió a Oz de nuevo. Sin embargo estando a lado de la otra Alice le traía paz, pero aún así sabía que su hermana seguía queriendo a Jack. No la culpaba, gracias a él su querida hermana pudo sonreír en la soledad, pero esos deseos egoístas del rubio le causaban náuseas. No tenía que pensar mucho lo que pudo haber pasado después de que ella desapareció en la presencia de los demás. Extrañaba a todos e incluso al estúpido del payaso.

— Alice

Pronunció una voz suave detrás suyo, ella la estaba llamando.

— Dime.

Contesto ella con el mismo tono.

— ¿Habrá alguien que me quiera?

La azabache de da vuelta impresionada por la pregunta, sin embargo ella solo tenía su cabeza baja sin querer mirarla. La chica no sabía que decirle.

— Claro que sí.

— Pero todos me odian, no debía existir. Es lo que dicen todos.

Era verdad, y ella en un momento lo creyó.

— Yo te quiero Alyss, por qué tu y yo somos una. Y si nadie te quiere entonces yo seré la única que lo hará, por qué para mí eres alguien especial en mi vida. Si nadie te quiere yo buscare la forma de hacer que te quieran.

Dijo la chica de cabellera castaña mientras esboza una sonrisa, para ver qué su hermana se da vuelta y ver mejor esos ojos color amatistas.

— ¿Cómo harías eso?

Buena pregunta, ella ni lo sabía. Así que se quedó pensativa por unos minutos.

— Alice, yo sé que no eres mala. Y es algo que ellos deberán comprender. Por qué eres mi hermana y si alguien te llegará a dañar yo misma lo haría puré.

La gemela le sonrió dulcemente. Podía ser que su hermana no tuviera buena ideas, pero ella sincera con lo que decía. En su soledad no pudo conocer muchas cosas y aún así hubo alguien que se acerco para después enamorarse de él por el hecho de que no sabía nada acerca de ese hombre. Ahora ella puede sonreír por qué a pesar de que está sola aún tiene la esperanza de que él pueda venir.

Algo cruel de creer.

Ambas se voltean dándose la espalda quedando otra vez en ese silencio, ninguna tenía nada que decir, ahora sólo querían pensar muchas cosas. El hecho de que ambas hayan sido capaces de poder llegar a este lugar. Significa mucho. Ambas debían esperar ¿Pero que tenían que esperar? No lo sabían.

Una luz se hace presente a lado de donde las gemelas se encontraban, ambas miraban de reojo de donde provenía, se podía sentir a la distancia una ligera brisa. La chica de cabellera castaña se levantó del lugar para encaminarse.

— ¿Vas a ir?

Alyss observa los pasos de su hermana detenerse para escuchar sus palabras.

— Quiero saber a dónde lleva —se da vuelta para extender su mano con una ligera sonrisa, demostrando en sus ojos un brillo especial que solo ella podía tener—. Vamos juntas Alyss…

Ambas de quedan mirando directamente a sus ojos, para que ella igualmente tenga la misma sonrisa tranquila para levantarse de su lugar y encaminarse a donde estaba la castaña tomando su mano. Ambas comienzan a caminar a la luz brillante, con cada paso que ambas se acercaban sentían cada vez más el aire golpearlos la cara de manera sutil, el olor a pinos se impregnaba en ellas. Justo cuando estaban a unos centímetros de cruzar se voltearon a ver ambas y asentir con seguridad de lo que estaban haciendo, si eso les sacaba de su aburrimiento sería eso y en parte ellas podían presentían algo de ellas, que las incitaba a seguir sin importar que pasara. Ambas dieron unos pasos más sintiendo una barrera que les impedía seguir y a la vez el frío del invierno golpearlos la cara.

Se podía sentir el frío, sentían mucho frío. ¿Por qué?

Ambas abren sus ojos al mismo tiempo para poder observar el lugar en que se encontraban. Un cielo azul con nubes a su alrededor, a sus costados habían muchos árboles los cuales no tenían ninguna hoja en sus ramas secas las cuales fueron remplazadas por nieve. La chica de cabello castaño se voltea para ver a su hermana y llevarse una sorpresa. Su vestimenta había cambiado ligeramente. La chica de cabello blanco siempre usaba un vestido blanco la diferencia es que este tenía pequeñas diferencias, y delante de este lleva puesto un tipo suéter color rojo que le llamaba a la mitad del vestido largo. Ella igual usaba uno igual la diferencia era el vestido.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

Pregunto la castaña mientras soltaba la mano de su hermana, para acercarse a uno de los árboles rozando sus dedos los cuales eran tapados por unos guantes blancos. A la vez su otro hermano se había arrodillado en el suelo para tomar la nieve y obsérvala.

— Es raro, pero tan hermoso el lugar —alza su mirada para ver que las nubes empiezan a acumularse en el cielo—. Esto es sentirse libre… —sin ninguna prisa se levanta tomando algo de nieve y lanzarla sobre ella observando como cae—. Es hermoso.

Sentencia la albina, a excepción de la otro chica que solo la oraba con una ligera sonrisa. Da un paso atrás para retrancarse sobre el árbol para dejarse caer y sentarse sobre la nieve, no entendía bien en donde estaba y sin embargo no iba intentar nada. Era tan cálido estar ahí. Claro que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hermana que la llamaba.

— Alice ¡Vamos a jugar!

Abre sus ojos de golpe para observar que la chica albina tenía nieve en una de sus mano y con una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¡Juguemos!

Dijo para tomar un poco de nieve y hacerla bolita entre sus manos parándose lo más rápido que puede. Para lanzársela a su hermana la cual está esquivo su ataque con una sonrisa. Haciendo lo mismo que su hermana le lanza la bola de nieve para su suerte la castaña no pudo escapar dándole en la cara. Alice se sacude su rostro sea empezar a correr detrás de ella con más bolas de nieve en sus manos, para lo cual ambas corrieron a los lados opuestos, la castaña se colocó detrás de un árbol tanto como u hermana quién asomaba la cabeza lanzando la bola de nieve, la otra chica reaccionando hace varios bolas de nieve que gracias a los guantes que tenía no podía sentir el frio, le lanza de nuevo. Así ambas de la pasaron riendo por media hora. Jugando sin preocupaciones, gozando de la corta libertad que tenían por este corto periodo de tiempo. Por primera vez la castaña pudo ver en el rostro de Alyss felicidad. Amaba verla así.

Cuando fue la última vez que pudo sentirse feliz y sin ninguna preocupación.

Una voz se hizo sonar en el lugar deteniendo la pelea de nieve que se estaba ejecutando.

— ¿Oíste eso?

Cuestiono la castaña.

— Posiblemente alguien más se encuentra en este lugar.

— No crees que eso afecte algo.

— Supongo.

Poco a poco se hizo más fuerte la voz hasta llegar se audible.

— ¡Alice!

La voz de una mujer eso era, y las llamaba. Haciendo que las chicas se acercarán y tomarán de la mano.

— ¡Niñas!

Si las llamaban. Pero ¿Quién?

— Su voz suena tan familiar…

Susurro la albina quien ponía atención.

Pronto de entre la blancura del lugar se hizo presente la figura de una mujer usando un vestido largo de color púrpura oscuro y usando el mismo tipo de suéter que las, algo que les llamó la atención. Lo único que no podían ver era su rostro que era cubierto por el mismo gorro del suéter. Cada vez más se hacía visible por el hecho de que se acercaba a ellas. Sin duda se dirige a ellas.

— Ahí están.

Dijo la mujer quien esbozaba una sonrisa ligera una vez enfrente de las chicas. Ambas se miraron de reojo sin saber que decir, la mujer frente. Ellas lleva una de sus manos ya que con la otra parecía cargar algo. Desliza suavemente el gorro para dejar su rostro descubierto, y dejar a las gemelas con los ojos abiertos.

Cabello negro largo caía sobre sus hombros hasta sus talones, una piel blanca como la nieve que caía en este lugar, y lo más evidente de aquella figura eran sus ojos, que parecían que las absorbía. Ojos rojos, fue lo que les había cautivado. Ella era una chica del infortunio. Pero sin duda ambas notaron otra cosa, ella se veía idéntica a ambas claro que sus facciones eran más maduras. Ellas antes la habían visto.

 _Su voz, y esa figura la vi una vez._

 _Es verdad fue en aquella ocasión._

La mujer las miraba, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta de ambas. Pero al no conseguir nada solo dejó escapar un suspiro.

— No deben alejarse mucho de mí, recuerden.

Fue lo único que dijo para darse vuelta y empezar a caminar entre la blanca nieve, vas chicas solo hicieron lo que ella dijo. La razón no la sabían con certeza. Pero ella era tan cálida. En eso la castaña pudo ver de reojo que en una de las manos de la mujer tenía un conejo negro. Aumentando su asombro alzó la voz.

— ¡Oz!

La mujer se da vuelta para extenderle el conejo frente a ella con una ligera sonrisa.

— Ahora no debes dejarlo solo. Se ha sentido muy solo sin ti.

Un maullido se escuchó proveniente de los árboles, la albino alzó la vista para toparse con un gato negro parado sobre una de las ramas, ella conocía quién era.

— ¡Cheshire!

La mujer alzó su vista para alzar sus manos al gato, el cual salto a sus brazos. En un momento le extendió al minino.

— Sin duda el también te extraño.

Hablo con una pasiva voz, para darse vuelta y seguí caminando. Mientras era seguida por aquellas gemelas que abrazaban a sus respectivos amigos. A pesar de que no tenían idea de dónde estaban, podían asegurar que ellas sabían quien era aquella mujer. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una melodía triste, esa hora del infortunio la cantaba. No había duda. La azabache se detiene para apretar un poco al conejo de peluche entre sus manos.

— Mamá.

Su voz resonó como un eco en el lugar y a la vez de podía sentir una tristeza en esas palabras. Para ambas era difícil asimilar algo así. Ellas siempre estuvieron sola y es lo único que saben, no tuvieron la compañía de un padre o madre.

La mujer se da vuelta para sonreír de la forma más dulce que se podía para ella, en su rostro se mostraba felicidad. ¿Por qué ser?

— No estoy enojada. Pero me alegra que estén bien mis dos hijas.

Ambas se miraron por unos segundos para correr lo más posible a aquella mujer. No su nombre era Lacie y ella era su madre. A su vez está antes de poder decir algo pudo sentir los brazos de aquellas niñas rodeándola, ambas ocultaban sus rostros.

Desde que pudo ver por primera vez aquella rostros no pudo evitar darles todo lo que ella una vez quiso. Amaba a sus hijas. Por lo que rodea a las dos con sus brazos.

— Vamos a casa antes de que anochezca.

Menciono para tomar ambas manos de ellas para empezar a guiar.

Las chicas se miraron de reojo, finalmente podían comprender una cosa y es que todo era real, ella sin duda era su madre como a la vez este no era su mundo. Pero ellas deseaban que lo fuera. En sus ojos de podían observar pequeñas rostros de lágrimas. Y es que ambas no podían creer aún así lo que estaba pasando. Ni en sus más locos sueños pudieron haberse imaginado una escena así, encontrar a la persona que les dio la vida y más cuando ella se debía suponer que debería estar muerta. En vez de eso ella estaba ahí.

Pronto las volvió a sacar de ambos pensamientos, puesto que les había indicado que ya habían llegado a su destino. Las chicas observaron una cabaña no tan grande y menos chica, era de un tamaño mediano el cual estaba rodeado de árboles.

— Estamos en caso vamos pasen no quiero que se enfermen.

Lo dijo con tanta dulzura que hizo que las niñas obedecieran.

Al entrar pudieron ver que todo parecía tan hogareño, había pocas cosas del lugar, dando pasos hasta llegar al medio de la habitación sonrieron entre sí, está era su casa y era de ellas. Esto era tan irreal. Pero ellas no entendían que había pasado aquí, se supone que este era una dimensión alterna ¿no?

— Vamos a comer.

Dijo Lacie quien se había quitado ese suéter y encaminarse a otra parte de la habitación, al oír eso la azabache salió corriendo detrás dejando a su hermana sola con una leve risa. Por lo cual ella se puso en marcha de igual manera, una vez en la cocina ambas toman asiento en la mesa que se encontraba en medio. Observando como la mujer dejaba platos de comida frente a ellas tanto como para ella y de igual manera sentarse, con una ligera sonrisa. Por la forma en que la niña castaña se tragaba todo a su paso, dejando al impresionada a la albina.

— ¿Qué?

Pregunta de reojo la azabache al notar que solo la miraban.

— Parece que no has comido en días.

Se hecho a reír por otra parte su madre.

Ambas miraron observan, esa sonrisa. Hubo un tiempo en que les hubiera gustado obsérvala así, ambas sabían que este no era su mundo y no pertenecían a el. Y aún así ellas querían que lo fuera. En todo el camino ninguna soltó a sus fieles amigos. Alice tenía a Oz entre sus piernas y Alyss tenía a Cheshire debajo de la mesa durmiendo. De ellas nacían un sentimiento que no creían tener. ¿Esto era tener familia?

 _Un sentimiento pude encontrar en ese momento y no por qué ella estuviera solo ahí. Lacie demostraba felicidad al estar con nosotras y eso me bastaba más que nada._

— Niñas dense prisa, acaso ya no quieren ir al lago que está congelado.

Puso una mirada retadora mientras reía, algo típico de la chica de ojos rojos.

— ¡Si!

Gritaron al unísono para empezar a comer más rápido, bueno es no fue problema para la castaña quien terminó su plato sin problema, pero Alyss se tomaba su tiempo, el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo sola en la oscuridad le hacía imposible creer que se encontraba rodeada de personas que la querían. Si finalmente. Por lo cual unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos llamando la atención de la mujer. Lleva una de sus manos para acariciar el cabello de la chica albina llamando su atención.

— Tranquila…

Ella solo sonrió como siempre.

Las tres de encontraban ya en las orillas de un río que se suponía que estaba congelada, a su alrededor había gotas congeladas en las ramas de los árboles. Debido a que hoy el cielo tensión algo de nubes le taba un toque misterioso al lugar. Ambas habían traído a Oz y Cheshire para que también observarán el lugar.

— Es hermoso…

Dijo Alyss para arrodillarse en la orilla y tocar el hielo.

— Lo es ¿No? Qué tal si vamos a patinar.

Hablo la mujer para tomar de ambas manos a las chicas entrando al hielo con algo de dificultad, ya que las gemelas no sabían que haces. Sentían que se caían puestos sus pies se deslizaban por el hielo gracias a que no se caigan debido a que Lacie las sostenía de sus manos.

— C-creo que mejor me regreso…

Hablo temerosa la castaña, no quería caerse y puesto que estaba abrazando con al conejo negro el cual parecía estar muriendo. En vez de eso la chica de ojos rojos solo la agarró más fuerte para caminar al centro del lago.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo Alice?

Su voz sonaba algo egocéntrica, si eso era. La estaba regando a ella. Esa mujer.

— ¡N-no!

Temerosa y a la vez con una mirada retadora reía, otra vez su orgullo se interponía. Mientras tanto que la albina reía por esa escena. Si finalmente podía reír. Y era lo que más estaba disfrutando.

— ¡Sigamos!

Grito la albina para jalar de la mano a Lacie quien fue seguida de la castaña quuien se asustó al momento para abrazar a la mayor temerosa de caer. La mujer de cabellos negros solo sonrió para seguirle el paso y a la vez asegurándose que la otra gemela no se separara. Patinaban con algo de dificultad ya que solo habían entrado con zapatos. Pero era algo que lo hacía más divertido. A pesar de que la albina no sabía lo que hacía le daba gracias a su madre, si su madre. Que estaba para guiarla de igual manera. Todo lo hacían en forma de zic Zac causándole más miedo a la castaña quien sólo seguía abraza a la mujer de cabellos negros.

Tuvieron que parar puesto que la castaña ya no soportaba estar ahí, se había mareado demasiado por las vueltas que dieron. Una vez en la orilla esta se hecho al suelo cayendo baca abajo. Mientras tanto las otras dos solo podían reír.

Sin embargo no duró para siempre varias siluetas se hicieran presentes saliendo de aquellos árboles de lo cual se dieron cuenta por lo que se pusieron algo serías. A su vez la mayor solo tenía una risa egocéntrica. Ella sabía que era lo que querían.

— Tu solo causas desgracia a donde quiera que vas. Es por eso que tú destino debe ser la muerte.

Acuso una de las figuras con espada en mano, alertando a las dos gemelas.

— Tú nunca debiste de haber nacido.

Hablo otro hombre, el decía las mismas palabras que fueron una vez dirigidas a las gemelas ya que estás solo temblaban no por miedo sino por qué esas palabras eran como golpes de lo que todos decían de ellas. A pesar de que solo fueran tres hombres no los serían ya que se acercaban a las tres cada uno empuñando un arma. Era obvio que las matarían. Sin previo aviso uno de ellos se acerca a Alice quien se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, este pone una daga en el cuello de ella causándole un ligero corte del cual brota sangre. La castaña solo puede quedarse quieta sin saber que hacer. Tanto como Alyss la observa.

— Tienen el coraje de venir aquí. Acepto todo lo que me digan ustedes, pero el hecho de que lastimen a una de mis hijas, es imperdonable.

Lo último lo dijo con un tono sepulcro mientras que su mirada se volvió algo oscuro. Pronto detrás de las cadenas salieron en la dirección de aquel que tenía la daga, no pudo decir otra cosa puesto la cadena empezaba a atravesar su cuerpo para hacerlo añicos, lo último que se escuchó fueron varios gritos de los dos provenientes. Alyss miraba impresionada la forma en que las cadenas partían en pedazos a los hombres del los cuales empezó a caer sangre, las cadenas habían alzado sus cuerpos algo alto causando que de los tres cayera sangre y pedazos de carne, órganos.

— Observen… —dijo Lacie quien recibió la tención de las gemelas, está se encontraba con sus manos en dirección al cielo, la sangre caía sobre su rostro y vestido. Para lo cual a ella no le daba importancia solo disfrutaba—. Es una lluvia de sangre.

Alyss la mira incrédula era posible que. Si lo era.

La albina formo una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro para dar unas vueltas a su alrededor para sentir igual la sangre caer sobre ella, no lo negaría ella amaba hacer esto.

A diferencia de la castaña que solo miro sin saber que hacer, pero de igual forma no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa para agarrar su estómago y reír, para acercarse y sentir igual la sangre caer.

— ¡Sangre!

Grito la castaña para disfrutar ese momento. No podía negarlo ella siempre podía emocionarse por cualquier cosa y ella igual sentía una atracción por la muerte de manera leve. Solo que al ver a Lacie y Alyss reír y disfrutar una lluvia de sangre antes sus pies. Lo vio divertido. Una vez parado todo las tres se mueven puesto tenían sangre en sus ropas, y a ninguna le importaba solo adoraban la forma de divertirse.

— Vamos a casa niñas.

Hablo Lacie para caminar siendo seguidas de ambas niñas quienes tenían una sonrisa egocéntrica, sin duda era para cual. Pero antes de que una de ellas pudiera dar otro paso más sintieron un frío detrás de ellas, las gemelas voltearon para observar la misma luz que las trajo a este lugar, eso significaba que debían irse. Se volvieron a ver por unos momentos para ver que Lacie seguía caminando con una sonrisa y de sus manos tenía al conejo negro como a su costado Cheshire la seguía. Era verdad ellas no pertenecían a este lugar y nunca lo harían.

En la realidad ellas eran una amenaza para todos, Lacie estaba muerta. Y nunca serían libres como lo son en este lugar. Esa era la verdad, cada una estaba destinada a la soledad por ahora. Sonrieron ambas para miran como se alejaba la mujer de cabellos negros con una sonrisa tranquila.

— Adiós madre.

Dijeron al unísono ambas para sonreír de manera nostálgica dándose vuelta y volver a entras a esa luz que de un lugar a otro las cubrió.

Abren los ojos para encontrarse con el escenario negro que las rodea, como el sillón que seguía en el mismo lugar. Ambas se encaminan con tranquilidad para tomar asiento nuevamente en el vacío. Sin embargo en sus rostros se adornaban una sonrisa.

— Alyss

— ¿Si?

— Aunque todos nos odien hay personas que nos quieren está Oz y Cheshire.

— Es verdad y también está ella.

— Es cierto.

— Quieres volver.

Hablo con afirmación la albina puesto sabía que ambas odiaban la soledad de este lugar.

— Si, pero este es el mundo a que pertenecemos y si te das cuenta ese es otro mundo en el cual podemos ser felices.

— Ese era un mundo alterno al nuestro.

— Y aún así ella está viva ahí —sollozo la castaña un poco llamando la atención de su hermana—. Soy feliz por eso.

— Igual yo lo soy Alice.

Ambas no tenían más que decir así que solo se quedaron en silencio, por qué no había más que podían decir, este era su realidad había mucho que tenía que pasar para quedaba pudieran ser felices.

No sabían acerca mucho de aquella mujer, sin embargo era algo cálido estar a su lado. Aunque fuera por unos breves momentos. Algo que se atesora y se guarda para no ser olvidado.

Si ellas las pudo querer en es mundo, nadie puede negar que en este mundo fue lo mismo.

Así es como la corta aventura termina de las gemelas para seguir sumergiéndose en la oscuridad y la soledad.

¿Este es el fin?

* * *

 **Tamago to gohan-aru:** gracias por el comentario, quería darle un poco de protagonismo a Lacie, sentía que la estaba haciendo un poco de lado. Sin duda tus comentarios me alientan a seguir con estas pequeñas historias. Por lo que de igual manera espero que te guste esta historia.

Gracias :3


	5. Abre los ojos

**Abre tus ojos**

 _Jack siempre pone esa mirada triste cada vez que viene a este lugar._

Una chica de cabellera castaña oscura se encuentra enfrente de un gran árbol de frondosas hojas verdes las cuales caen poco a poco debido al aire que hace que su cabellera de nueva poco a poco. Lleva un vestido color vino puesto el cual resulta su pequeña figura dándole la espalda a las escaleras por las cuales ella llegó. Su mirada se encuentra en un solo objetivo.

 _¿Qué relación tuvo está persona con él?_

Se sienta en el suelo acomodando un poco el vestido, sin dejar de mirar el punto fijo. Aún sobre cómo las hojas caen, un silencio se adueña del lugar como siempre. Ella se encontraba sola nuevamente o eso parecía. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad de saber quién era por lo que observaba.

 _Siempre toca esa melodía tan triste._

Estira su mano derecha lentamente rosando poco a poco sintiendo la frialdad como el polvo, siempre tuvo curiosidad de saber muchas cosas a su alrededor y está era una de las que más le intrigaba. Baja su mano al las letras grabadas.

 _¿Por qué te fuiste?_

Observa la tumba frente a ella con esos orbes morados lo cuales pueden apreciar el color dorado de este, ese nombre grabado tenía algún significado. Por lo que entiendo ella fue una persona importante para Glen y Jack. Desde que tiene memoria lo único que puede recordar la soledad será que acaso ¿Lo sentirá está persona también? ¿Por qué nunca la vio en el Abyss? Sus pensamientos sin alejados al escuchar la voz conocida de esa persona.

— Alice.

Tan seco el tono que tenía esa voz grave. Ella solo se limitó a tener la cabeza baja.

— Así que eres tú.

Dijo la chica sin siquiera mirarla sonando algo amenazante.

— Con que hoy eres tú.

Hablo refiriéndose a ella misma, era verdad a veces ocupaba el cuerpo de su hermana para venir al mundo, el azabache ya conocía sus intensiones por lo que siempre le decía Alice o Voluntad el Abismo, no le gustaba para nada. Puesto que la actitud que tenía a él era muy fría contraria a la que tenía la otra gemela.

— ¿A que venías aquí? Por lo que Jack me ha dicho no te gusta estar aquí a menudo.

Otra vez silencio por parte de los dos, ella dio en el clavo. Era verdad a él no le gustaba estar aquí por el hecho de que muchos recuerdos le llegaban.

— Vine a buscarte, no debes salir de la torre.

— Es injusto ¡¿Por qué?!

Volteo a verlo con unos ojos llenos de ira. Mientras que un chico de cabello negro y del mismo tono de ojos que la contraria tenía un expresión vacía.

— Es peligroso, para que salgas sola.

— ¡Pero aún así es injusto! —tomo algo de aire mientras se levantaba sacudiendo el vestido—. ¡Nunca puedo salir de esa torre! ¡Responde Glen!

El azabache se quedó callado por unos segundos para tomar algo de aire y alzar su cabeza un poco arriba, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte. Algo que le molestó a la chica quien sólo se cruzó de brazos. Sin embargo, no esperaba que este caminara hacia ella, lo cual la puso algo nerviosa. Dando un paso atrás chocando contra la lapido, en cambio el chica no le tomo mucho llegar hasta la chica quedando frente a frente. Ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos como si buscarán respuestas, Glen se sentó en el pasto sin dejar de mirarla.

— Quiero que vuelvas a la torre, Alice. La razón por la cual no puedes salir es algo que no puedo decirte y sin embargo si lo hago por tu seguridad, solo quiero que entiendas.

— ¿Me odias?

La pregunta fue repentina que causó un poco la impresión de azabache para lo cual negó.

— Yo no podría odiarte. Sí soy sincero conmigo puede que sea egoísta por el hecho de que te tengo encerrada siempre por qué eres lo único que me queda de lo más apreciado para mí.

La chica se quedó mirando a Glen al cual nunca había podido ver de esa forma. Sera que acaso estar en este lugar hacia que sus verdaderas palabras se reflejaran.

— Te recuerdo a esa persona.

Hablo con algo de terquedad, causando un sonrisa en el rostro para referirse al la tumba con ese nombre grabado.

— Si, lo eres. Y por muchas razones no puedes salir ya que si algo te pasa no podré sentirme sin culpa.

Pasaron varios minutos para que ella pudiera asimilar todo. Ella era Alice o mejor conocida como la voluntad del abismo quien vivía en el mismo lugar, lejos de cualquier persona, la única con la que se podía comunicar era con su gemela que generosamente le prestaba su cuerpo para que viera el mundo por si misma. Y aún así no podía evitar sentir un resentimiento hacia el contrario frente a ella. Negando con la cabeza se sienta de igual manera a lado de el, para seguir observando la tumba.

— No me agradas.

— Lo sé.

— Pero si tú le agradas a Jack yo me conformare con eso —otra vez unos minutos de silencio cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos—. De igual forma ¿Por qué estás triste?

Glen se quedó mirando la tumba escuchando la pregunta, sin saber si responder o no. Aunque la razón no tenía mucha relevancia. Por lo que extendió su mano a las letras grabadas.

— Esta persona fue alguien importante para mí y ahora que no está me siento solo.

 _Solo. Con que tú también puedes sentir tristeza y miedo, tus ojos te delatan. Siempre te veo a escondidas y estás aquí con esa expresión._

— Jack dijo que fue un sacrificio. ¿Por qué no la he visto en el Abyss?

Pregunta inocente y sin embargo un dolor de pecho para otra persona.

— Por qué fue enviada a la parte oscura.

— Oh.

Fue lo único que pudo decir, ella conocía ese lugar de ahí nadie salía vivo así que esa fue la razón de muchas cosas. Solo pido dedicarse a mirarlo de reojo, tenía esa mirada de tristeza como si de alguna forma el sintiera culpa por lo que había pasado. A pesar de que no le vía nada bien podía decirse que le desagradaba verlo de esa forma.

— Jack aunque no lo demuestre tanto el sigue dolido por esta persona.

Esto llamo la atención de la chica que lo miro algo confundida. Sin embargo, el voltea a verla con una ligera sonrisa para después levantarse y empezar a caminar. La chica se quedó estática por unos segundos, reaccionando y levantarse para caminar a lado de él.

— Ya me cansé de estar aquí.

Fue lo único que dijo para recibir una mirada de aprobación por parte del azabache quien seguía caminando a lado de ella.

Alice podía sentir muchas emociones desconocidas y está era una de ellas. Con cada palabra que dijo Glen la hacia sentir tristeza de alguna manera por el hecho de que ese nombre grabado en esa tumba causaba dolor entre las dos personas que cuidaban de ella. También sentía que era momento de regresar el cuerpo a su hermana la cual ahora estaba en el Abyss. Eso la desánimo quería estar más tiempo fuera.

— Me alegra que hayas hecho caso Alice —se detiene por un momento—. Espero que abras tus ojos.

Dijo el joven de ojos color morado mientras seguía caminando, está solo se quedo pensando un poco lo sucedido. Tal vez no era malo hablar con el en ocasiones. Antes de poder irse de ese lugar dio un último vistazo atrás de ella sintiendo la brisa cada vez más fría como las hojas verdes que caen ser llevadas por este.

La razón de por qué todo este lugar llegue a tener triste es por ella. Personas sufren la ausencia de esta persona. Seguramente en algún momento pudo darles sonrisas que ahora se apagaron y solo quedan cenizas de lo que fue todo. Una misteriosa presencia que está oculta en una oscura habitación ahora.

 _¿Quién era Lacie?_

* * *

Bueno ya pronto iniciaran clases ya no podre publicar regularmente.

Pero sin embrago, espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, ya ni yo sabia si lo estaba haciendo bien ;-; Pero estoy segura que tendrá una secuela.

 **tamago to gohan-aru:** Vaya que puedo decir me siento alagada de cierta forma, hice lo mejor que pude para sacar ese capitulo, sin duda disfrute escribiéndolo. Intentare escribir otro capitulo parecido a ese. Espero que sigas disfrutando de mis historias. Tus comentarios ayudan a seguir escribiendo y no dejar abandona los cortos :'D


	6. Su viva imagen

**Su viva imagen.**

Una mansión hundida en el silencio del sepulcro, y que la viven de ella, bajo un perfil bajo. Aquel dueño del lugar se encuentra perdido en su mente desde hace ya semanas, cuando el mismo fue ascendido a Glen. Ahora solo se puede contemplar la silueta delgada y borrosa de aquella persona, que poco a poco se desvanece.

El dolor que se siente no se iría.

Sus pasos son seguros, resonaban en aquella torre subiendo por las escocesas que usan para hablar con esa persona. Ahora las paredes contenidas esos fragmentos de recuerdo. El estar justo aquí la traería más recuerdos dolorosos. No es como si hubiera otra opción para hacerlo.

La culpa.

Es la causa de esto. Hay antas cosas de las que se lamenta y ninguna como está o posible ese momento que todo esto es el inicio.

Mete su mano dentro de su bolsillo con gran pesadez para sacar este momento para dejar escapar un suspiro, ya era hora. Así que, solo que paro y camino con una gran lentitud por ese gran pasillo el cual cada vez resonaban los pasos que daba.

* * *

Alice era su nombre.

No era una sino dos.

Ellas son la misma persona.

Juntas son Alice.

* * *

Esos ojos azabache miran dentro de la torre una figura delgada la cual poseía un vestido color vino de un buen estilo, su cabello castaño el cual baila en el viento. Ese rostro que voltea un ojo y con esos ojos comparte el mismo color que los de él. Y esa sonrisa que lo estaba dedicando, era tan inocente para este mundo.

\- ¡Glen!

Aquella voz tan dulce y llena de energía, así que temblará levemente. Este solo la miraba en silencio. Sin duda esa calidad sonrisa hacia su mente se quebrara, era una copia. La chica que no notaba que pasaba por acercarse a él corriendo.

\- Así que esta vez eres tú.

Por primera vez desde que llegó con una sepultura en su voz.

\- ¡Si! Ella realmente te odia.

Claro no sería para menos.

\- No te dije acerca de tus modales.

\- Si tú no haces lo mismo que esperas que lo haga yo.

Respondió la chica para alzar su mano hacia él, para que el contrario hiciera lo mismo.

Su mirada se centra en la figura que se abre paso entre el jardín donde las flores caen al suelo lentamente, ese cabello negro que se agitaba por el bien. Le traían una calma inmensa.

\- Hoy es un buen día para caminar ¿No lo crees?

Escucho Aquella que es el provenir de la figura quién se dio vuelta y dedicar una sonrisa, mientras que se mantuvo viendo los ojos rojos. A lo cual este le correspondió de la misma manera.

\- Si tú lo dices, mientras no nos alejemos demasiado.

* * *

Finalmente abre sus ojos de la inmensa oscuridad, los ojos que se quedan en el suelo, sintiendo debajo de él un suave acolchado. Sin más tiempo que perder este solo se levanta y se percibe a su alrededor, finalmente recordando que paso.

Esos recuerdos lo estaban volviendo loco.

Camina hacia un espejo y detenidamente pasa su vista por su figura, ya no era como antes. Ya no se miró a él en esa imagen. Solo a un chico de 15 años.

Era cierto que la razón de por qué era tan pequeña, solo tenía el nombre de una persona culpable. Sin embargo, para evitar este futuro lo había decidido.

Mataría a Lacie.

Y es que la imagen de su hermana estuvo en sus sueños dándole posiblemente una señal. Sería la misma vez que la culpa fue de hace mucho tiempo. Él solo hecho de recordar la figura de esa niña pelirroja caminando por aquellos lugares, una niña pequeña mientras abraza a su pequeño conejo en manos.

Había sido feliz.

Aún cuando su hermana se fue de este mundo, la primera vez que se hizo solo, el día en que pudo haber muerto, a la que se podía llamar su sobrina. Un ser puro que nació de un ser maldito.

\- Y aún así por qué no puedo hacerlo ...

Susurro el pelinegro, quien bajo la mirada al suelo.

Él destruyó todo lo que hizo y lo hizo una vez feliz, una hermana querida que nunca hizo nada para ella cuando nunca lo pidio, no deseaba salvarse, ahora la voz del chico se apagaba a cada palabra. Alice a quien ya no pudo proteger de un loco y de su final por sus propias manos. A ninguna de las tres, un pesar de que la otra Alice no lo quisiera, el si lo hizo.

Ahora está solo.

Y lo único que puede hacer es terminar con este futuro. Un lugar donde ya no estáis las dos Alice y el núcleo este a salvo. Un lugar donde Lacie nunca ha tenido contacto con el abismo.

Era un precio que correr Pero si evitaba tener lágrimas derramadas por su familia

Lacie su hermana menor. Alice y Alyss sus dos sobrinas. Ya había sufrido demasiado.

Por la imagen que la dejó debiendo esas sonrisas.

El terminara con esto.

* * *

Loop: Gracias por comentar :')

La verdad es que igual me enamore del manga, puesto que cada personaje se diferencia del otro, pasado, experiencias, etc. Sin duda yo ame ese manga y es uno de mis favoritos.

tamago to gohan-aru: Intente que fueran así los sentimientos transmitidos, siempre quise que tuviera un final asi :")

Perdón por la tardanza últimamente no me da tiempo conectarme, y pues esto ya estaba escrito hace como dos meses, sin embargo nunca tuve la oportunidad de corregirlo :"c Pero ahora lo tengo aquí y sin embargo es mas que feliz de subirla.

Espero lo disfruten c:


End file.
